1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wellbore evaluation operations. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for ascertaining the compressibility of connate fluid within a wellbore and the presence of a gaseous phase in that fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
The sampling of connate fluid contained in subterranean formations provides a method of testing formation zones of possible interest with regard to hydrocarbon bearing potential. This involves recovering a sample of any formation fluids present for later analysis in a laboratory environment while causing a minimum of damage to the tested formations. The formation sample is essentially a point test of the possible productivity of subsurface earth formations. Additionally, a continuous record of the control and sequence of events during the test is made at the surface. From this record, valuable formation pressure and permeability data as well as data determinative of fluid compressibility, density and viscosity can be obtained for formation reservoir analysis.
Generally connate fluid sampling involves disposing a sonde 10 into a wellbore 5 via a wireline 8. Oppositely located on the outer portion of the sonde 10 usually are a sample port 14 and an urging means 12. When the sample port 14 is proximate to a formation of interest 6, the urging means 12 is extended against the inner surface of the wellbore 5 thereby engaging the sample port 14 into the formation 6. The engagement of the sample port 14 pierces the outer diameter of the wellbore 5 and enables fluid communication between the connate fluid in the formation 6 and the sample port 14. After urging the sample port 14 into the formation 6, the connate fluid can be siphoned into the sonde 10 with a pumping means disposed therein.
Downhole multi-tester instruments have been developed with extendable sampling probes that engage the borehole wall and withdraw fluid samples from a formation of interest as well as measure pressure of the fluid within the formation. Traditionally these downhole instruments comprise an internal draw-down piston that is reciprocated hydraulically or electrically for drawing connate fluid from the formation to the instrument.
Generally, the downhole multi-test sampling devices incorporate a fluid circuit for the sampling system which requires the connate fluid extracted from the formation, together with any foreign matter such as fine sand, rocks, mud-cake, etc. encountered by the sampling probe, to be drawn into a relatively small volume chamber and which is discharged into the borehole when the tool is closed. An example of such a device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,152. Before closing, a sample can be allowed to flow into a sample tank through a separate but parallel circuit. Other methods provide for the sample to be collected through the same fluid circuit.
When exposed to an open hole, the fluid characteristics of formation fluid can change rapidly, thus it is important that the formation fluid be removed as quickly as possible. However, it is important that the formation flow rate be regulated in order to prevent dropping the fluid pressure below its “bubble-point” since measuring separated fluids does not result in a representative sample. After having these components come out of solution, they typically cannot be easily recombined which results in an unrepresentative sample having altered fluid properties.
Recently developed reservoir testing devices illustrate one method of measuring the bubble-point pressures of the connate fluid at the time of sample collection. This can be accomplished using known techniques of light transmissibility to detect bubbles in the liquid. However this method has some drawbacks when particulate matter is present in the fluid thereby resulting in possible erroneous results. Other methods include trapping a known volume of formation fluid and increasing its volume gradually at a constant temperature. The measured changes in volume and pressure provide a plot of pressure versus volume in order to ascertain the value of the bubble-point. This value is estimated within the region of the plot where the pressure change with volume first deviates from the initial straight line.
Unfortunately the pumping devices currently in use with the above described sampling devices have some inherent drawbacks. For example, control of the electrical or hydraulic actuation means of the presently used pumping systems is not accurate that in turn results in an inability to fully control the speed of the pumps. Not being able to fully control pump speed prohibits the capability of ceasing pumping operations should the pressure of the connate fluid fall below its bubble point and also hinders the ability to accurately measure the bubble point. Since sampling connate fluid at pressures below its bubble point negatively affects the accuracy of the sampling data results. Therefore a need exists for a means of accurately analyzing properties of connate fluid without affecting the condition or state of the fluid.